


(Not So) Silent Nights

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Octopunk Advent, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: How do some of Octopunk Media's beloved characters spend Christmas Eve? Will it truly be a silent night, or will chaos ensue?
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths), Lazzo Fratello/Lazzo Fratello's Android Girlfriend, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 4





	(Not So) Silent Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Silent Night - Detroit: Evolution and Seven Deadly Synths

'Twas the night before Christmas...wait, no. That's _way_ too overused. Let me start over.

Everyone celebrates the holidays in a different way. Whether you watch holiday movies, bake cookies, or do nothing at all. The fun part about celebrating is that everyone has their own tradition that they follow. 

So, have you ever wondered how your favorite characters spend the holidays? No? Well too bad, because here is the tale of a series of (not so) silent nights.

-

Nines and Gavin's ideal night was spent cuddling while watching re-runs of old TV shows that Gavin insisted were classics. Asshole even decided to join them, switching between sitting in Gavin's lap and Nines' lap. This was a typical evening for the two of them, but tonight it somehow felt a little more special. Maybe it was some extra holiday cheer that had made its way into their apartment.

Neither of the men really cared too much about celebrating the holidays, though. For one, Nines just didn't particularly care about the whole ordeal. Giving presents was fine, of course, but throwing a huge celebration was something that he was _not_ interested in. And Gavin was...well, Gavin. So the two were perfectly content with spending the evening in comfortable silence with TV chatter and Asshole's purring as their background noise.

-

Tina and Valerie _loved_ the holidays. Their evening was spent making cookies, putting finishing touches on their decorations, and preparing for their annual holiday party that they hosted every Christmas for their family and friends. The two women were practically the embodiment of Christmas spirit, what with their holiday sweaters, the constant holiday music in the background, and the smell of baked goods filling the house.

After all of their preparations were done, the two finally settled down for the night. They cuddled on the couch with a big fuzzy blanket and turned on an old Christmas movie. Tina had insisted on watching "Olive the Other Reindeer", but they both fell asleep before the movie was even over.

-

Ada and North didn't celebrate the holidays the way that most people would. Instead of staying inside and getting cozy, the two of them trekked far outside the busy city of Detroit until they made it to a far less populated area. North had insisted on taking Ada out here, though she wasn't quite sure why.

They sat in a clearing surrounded by some trees, the snow crunching underneath them and practically glowing in the moonlight. It turned out that North had wanted to show Ada the stars, since out here there was less light pollution, so the stars were much more visible. She pointed up towards the sky at the little white pinpricks that dotted the inky black expanse above them. They weren't as vibrant as they could be, but they were as bright as they were gonna get when they were this close to a largely populated city.

Ada was fascinated, of course. She loved taking in and processing information first-hand; she may have all knowledge available at her fingertips, but nothing beats the actual thing. Out here, away from the hectic world, she could actually _see_ the stars!

There's nowhere that Ada would rather be than here with North. Under the pale moonlight, the women felt truly at peace. This was going to be one of their little traditions for years to come.

-

Lazzo and Amelia weren't big on holiday celebrations, but that didn't stop them from having their own fun. Every year, they would both get a gift for each other and hide it somewhere in the apartment. The rule was that they couldn't go looking for the present until Christmas, though both of them totally broke that rule.

It was a silly Christmas tradition, but it was theirs. Plus, it gave them a chance to be a little more competitive than usual, both in hiding and finding their presents.

-

Mag and Seth were cuddling on the couch while Jared finished making hot chocolate for the three of them. It was his turn to make a treat for them, and it was Mag's turn to pick a movie to watch. Their Christmas tradition was to have a snack and watch a cute Christmas movie until they fell asleep, and it was a tradition that they stood by.

They all cuddled together with multiple blankets each since their apartment was freezing. Once everyone was settled, Mag announced that they were going to watch "The Nightmare Before Christmas", seeing as it was her favorite Christmas movie. Neither Seth nor Jared complained, of course.

Another part of their holiday tradition was that Seth and Mag would always be the ones to fall asleep after the movie. This left Jared to turn off the TV, clean up the dishes, and haul his partners into bed. He didn't mind, though. After all, it was just a part of tradition.

-

Austin spent Christmas Eve working. What else was new? They didn't mind work, but the types of people that came in to get drunk on Christmas Eve were _not_ the people that they wanted to interact with. Money's money, though...

They served drinks like usual, but they stared at the clock much more than they normally did. Unlike last year, they had someone waiting for them back at home. So, they were a little more than excited when they could finally clock out.

Austin hurried home as fast (and safely) as they could. They didn't want to keep their friend waiting, after all. Friend, as in a cat that had somehow gotten into Austin's apartment, and they just decided to adopt it instead. His name was Chad, simply because he was a bulkier-looking cat. Austin thought it was hilarious, while Chad only meowed in response to the name.

Finally, Austin arrived at home. They rushed inside, almost dropping their keys in the process. Once they opened the door, Chad's familiar deep meow came from the kitchen. Austin smiled and got inside so they could feed their hungry little cat.

Austin may not celebrate Christmas, but this new addition to their household brought them more joy than any holiday ever could.

-

And there we have it! Tales of wholesomeness, silent nights, and semi-chaotic evenings have been told. Now, dear readers, I hope that you have your own wonderful night, whether it be filled with snuggling up in bed or running around in the forest like a lunatic. 


End file.
